Akatsuki in the Chocolat Factory
by lili maggy
Summary: Nove Akatsukis, nove ingressos e uma fábrica de chocolate. O que sairá desse encontro! Só o Willy Wonka dirá. Fic especial de pascoa! \Õ/
1. A notícia

**Legenda:**

**Nome do personagem: **Fala

**Nome do personagem: **_Pensamentos_

**-ação dos personagens-**

**-Lugar onde provavelmente estão os personagens-**

**Kakuzu: **Chefinho, tenho uma agradável surpresa!

**Pein: **E qual seria?

**Kakuzu: **Ganhamos uma visita de gratis para a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate! o.ob

**Pein: **Fábrica de chocolate?! º¬º **- sai correndo -**

**Kakuzu: **o.O?

**- Em algum lugar da supergrandeenormeeescura mansão da Akatsuki -**

**Pein: **Konaaaann!!

**Konan: **O.O o que houve Pein-sama?

**Pein: **Chocolate!!

**Kona: **Onde? Onde??

**Pein: **Nós vamos visitar a... a...

**Konan: **A... dexa de suspense! x.x

**Pein: **A Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate! :O

**Konan: **OMG!! Séério??

**Pein: **UHUUUN

**Konan: **E onde fica isso? o.o?

**Pein: -capota- **Não sei x.x maas deve ter muito chocolate né??

**Konan: **Acho que sim u.ú

**Pein: **E.. e..

**Konan: **... **-pensa um pouco- **AAHH, verdade! quase ia esquecendo!

**Pein: **¬¬

**Konan: **Quem gosta de chocolate??

**Pein: **Eu gostuu!!

**Konan: **Verdade??

**Pein: **Uhuuun uhuun uhuun º¬º

**Kona: -pega uma barra de chocolate de algum lugar- **Pega! **-joga a barra para longe-**

**Pein: -corre para pegar a barra-**

**Konan: **¬¬

**-De volta ao lugar onde o Kakuzu foi deixado-**

**Sasori: **Voltou cedo hoje. u.u

**Kakuzu: **Hoje foi fácil ganhar, acho que o carinha não queria isso aqui. **-mostra as entradas para a fábrica-**

**Sasori: **O que é isso?? **-pega as entradas- **O.O esconde isso rápido!!

**Deidara: **Esconder o que?!

**Sasori: **Tarde demais ¬¬

**Deidara: -puxa os papeizinhos da mão do Sasori- **:O** -sai correndo-**

**Kakuzu: **Mais um? o.o"

**-Em outro lugar da superenormeeescura mansão da Akatsuki-**

**Deidara: **AAAAAHHHH coof coof **-ataque cardiaco-**

**Tobi: **Deidara-senpaaii, você está beem?? **-olha o Deidara se contorcendo no chão-**

**Deidara: **To-to-to-bi... **-estende a mão em direção ao Tobi-**

**Tobi: **O que foi Deidara-senpai? Tobi vai ganhar presente?! º-º

**Deidara: -se recompondo milagrosamente- **Tobi seu baka! Eu estava morrendo!

**Tobi: **Séériooo?! Kawaii!

**Deidara: **Toobiii

**Tobi: **Que ffoii?? Tobi is a good boy! O/

**Deidara: **Sabe onde nós vamos?!

**Tobi: **Comprar pirulito pro Tobi?

**Deidara: **Melhor! 8D

**Tobi: **hm... **-meia hora depois- **Não sei... o.o

**Deidara: **Nós vamos para a Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate!! \Õ/

**Tobi: -desmaia-** _Meu sonho vai se realizar!!_

**Deidara: -cutuca o Tobi- **Morreu? o.o mais chocolate pra mim u.ú

**Tobi: -se levanta num pulo- **CHOCOLATEEEE O/

**Deidara: **O.O

**-Em algum outro lugar da superenormeeescura mansão da Akatsuki-**

**Zetsu: **Não me diga! Sério?! **-olhos brilhando-**

**Hidan: **Sim, sim, foi Jashin-sama que me disse! E o Jashin-sama não mente u.ú

**Zetsu: **Jashin-sama te disse que nós iamos fazer uma visita à Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate??

**Hidan: **Claro!

**Zetsu: **VIVA JASHIN-SAMAA \Õ/

**Hidan: **ºOº VIVAAAAAA!! _Jashin-sama, conseguimos mais um aliado! _ºOº

**-Em cada cantinho minuncioso da superenormeeescura mansão da Akatsuki-**

**Voz muito² alta: **REUNIÃO NA SALA REDONDA AO FIM DA SEGUNDA ESQUINA DEPOIS QUE VOCÊ ENTRA NA TERCEIRA DIVISÃO DO DEPARTAMENTOS DE SALAS DE REUNIÕES NÚMERO CINCO. AGORA!!

**-Sala redonda ao fim da segunda esquina depois que você entra na terceira divisão do departamento de salas de reuniões número cinco-**

**Pein: **Eles estão demorando! ¬¬

**Konan: **Eu falei para fazer essa bendita reunião na sexta sala da sexta esquina da sexta divisão do departamento de salas de reuniões número seis, assim ficaria mais fácil desses trecos lembrarem, agora espera até eles coseguirem achar essa sala ù.ú

**Pein: **x.xº

**-Em algum lugar do departamento de salas de reunião número oito-**

**Deidara: **Tobi, eu acho que nós já passamos por aqui antes... tem certeza que era por aqui? o.o

**Tobi: **Siim, quer disser, eu acho x.x

**Deidara: **COMO ASSIM EU ACHO?!

**Tobi: **AAHHH DEIDARA-SENPAAII NÃO ME MATEE, SOU MUITO NOVO PARA MORRER!! TOBI IS A GOOD BOOOooo..y...

**-Em algum lugar do departamento de salas de reunião número quatro-**

**Zetsu: **Hidan... Jashin-sama tá mostrando o caminho certo? Não lembro de ter passado por aqui na última vez que o chefinho mando a gente para uma reunião no número cinco u.ú

**Hidan: **Era no número cinco?! O.o

**Zestu: **Sim o.oº

**Hidan: **Mas... mas... Jashin-sama falou para irmos pelo quatro u.ú

**Zetsu: **Intão vamos pelo quatro, mas meus pés já estão doendo x.x

**Hidan: **_Jashin-sama me salvou mais uma vez _ºOº!! VIVA JASHIN-SAMA!! \Õ/

**-Em algum lugar do departamento de salas de reunião número cinco-**

**Kakuzu: **hmm, vocês ouviram um grito vindo do lado oeste? De onde fica o número oito...

**Itachi: **Eu não vi nada u/\u

**Kakuzu: **Lógico que você não viu, já tá cego u.ú

**Itachi: -olhar assassino para o Kakuzu-**

**Kakuzu: **err... e você Sasori, ouviu algo?

**Sasori: **Deve ser o Deidara, não é importante u.ú

**-Na sala de reuniões certa-**

**Itachi: **Só chegou a gente? o.o **-olha em volta da sala, apenas ele, Pein, Konan, Sasori e Kakuzu-**

**Pein: **u.u

**Konan: **Tudo culpa do chefinho que escolhe uma sala tão complicada para achar u.ú

**Pein: **x.x

**Itachi: **Não era mais fácil ter chamado a gente na sala de jogos ou para a cozinha? Apostos que eles chegariam mais rápido.

**Pein: **Não tinha pensado nisso o.o

**Itachi: **¬¬

**-Algum lugar do departamento número cinco-**

**Zetsu: **Nós já estamos chegando?? Tô cansaado x.x

**Hidan: **Já estamos chegando! OLHA! **-aponta para uma porta-** CHEGAMOOOSS

**Zetsu: **ºOº

**-Na sala de reunião-**

**Sasori: **Chego alguém.

**-a porta é aberta com força-**

**Hidan: **VIVA JASHIN-SAMAAA

**Zetsu: **VIVAAA!!

**Todos: **o.oºº

**Pein: **Agora só falta o Deidara e o Tobi.

**Itachi e Sasori: -se sentam e dormem-**

**Resto: **ãn?! Isso não é hora de dormir!

**Sasori: **Do jeito que aqueles dois são, vai demorar no mínimo uma hora para chegarem u.u

**Itachi: **uhun.

**Resto: **Verdade x.xº

**-duas horas depois-**

**Tobi: **Deidara-senpaaii!! Olha!! Uma porta!!

**Deidara: **Estamos salvos!! Estamos salvos!! Terra a vista!! ºOº

**Tobi e Deidara: -correm adoidadamente para a porta e batem de cara na porta-**

**Pein: -acorda- **Chegaram ¬¬º

**-a porta se abre-**

**Deidara e Tobi: **CHEGAMOOS \Õ/ **-encontram todos dormindo- **o.õ ACOOORRRDDEEEMMM

**Pein: **Até que enfim vocês chegaram u.ú agora posso dar a notícia.

**Deidara: **E qual a nova chefinho?

**Pein: **Nós todos iremos fazer uma visita à Fantástica Fábrica de Chocolate!

**Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu: **ºOº

**Sasori, Itachi: **x.xº

**Konan, Kakuzu: **Pode ser interresante...

**Konan: **O.O **-bate no queixo do Kakuzu- **Peguei tua sorte!! muwahahahahahaha

**Todos: **o.oºº

**Pein: **Bom, amanhã nós estamos partindo, podem voltar a vagabundar novamente u.ú

**Todos: **\Õ/

Fim! Por inquanto 8D

**Fic especial de pascoa!! \Õ/ não percam o próximo capitulo! espero que gostem! O/**

**E não esqueçamde deixar review!! ºOº**

**kisses!**


	2. Chegada

**Aviso Importantíssimo! 8D: **Essa fic vai se juntar com a fic de pascoa da Haru no hana, por isso as semelhanças muito semelhantes XP a gente tá fazendo a fic juntas (Y)

**Legenda:**

**Nome do personagem: **Fala

**Nome do personagem: **_Pensamentos_

**-Lugar onde provavelmente estão os personagens-**

**-ação dos personagens/objetos-**

**-Subindo uma ladeira-**

**Deidara: **Ai, Sasori-dama, minha cabeça tá doendo! T.T

**Sasori: **Bem feito u.ú

_Flashback on-_

**-Metro-**

**Deidara: -esmagando a perna do Sasori- **Sasori-senpaaii, nós vamos morrer!! T.T

**Sasori: **Nós não vamos morrer seu baka! Nós só estamos no metro.

**Deidara: **Nós estamos debaixo da terra, olha, olha, posso até ver a luuz, NÃO SE APROXIME DA LUUZ!!

**Sasori: **Essa luz é porque nós chegamos, não estamos mortos!

**Deidara: **A luz queima meus belos olhoos X.X

**Sasori: **¬¬º

**-o metro pára-**

**Pessoinhas do outro lado do metro: **O.Oº

**Cena: **Deidara esmagando a perna do Sasori e gritando: "Eu não mereço morrer!! Eu sou jovem e belo demais para morrer!"

**Sasori: **Deidara...

**Deidara: **Siim?

**Sasori: **Baka-mor ¬¬" **-dá um tapa na cabeça do Deidara-**

_Flashback off-_

**-Na frente de uma fabrica/castelo enorme com um monte de chaminés-**

**Pein: **Estão atrasados ¬¬

**Sasori: **O Deidara veio comigo...

**Pein: **Tá explicado.

**Deidara: **Tobiii, você já chegou?! o.o

**Tobi: -todo enfaixado, parecendo uma múmia- **Já, eu tive que vir com o Itachi-senpai x.x

**Deidara: **Vocês tavam brincando de múmia?? o.o

**Tobi: -sendo fuzilado pelos olhos do Itachi- **Não posso contar x.x

**Deidara: **o.oº Por que o Itachi não veio com o Kisame?

**Kakuzu: **Longa história... **-começa a contar-**

_Flashback on-_

**-Num casino qualquer-**

**Kakuzu: **Ganhei, pode passar o prêmio u.ú

**Carinha: **Pega logo isso aqui. **-entrega nove papeizinhos-**

**Kisame: **O que ser isso? o.o

**Kakuzu: **Sei lá **-lê um dos papeis- "**Entradas para a Fantástica Fábrica de chocolate" o.oº

**Kisame: **ºOº FANTÁSTICA FÁBRICA DE CHOCOLATEEE \O/ **-pega um dos papeis e sai correndo-**

**Kakuzu: **o.Oº

_Flashback off-_

**Kakuzu: **E foi assim que o Kisame sumiu u.ú

**Todos: **hmmm :o

**Deidara: **KISAMEEE, POR QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOOUU T.T

**Itachi: **_Kisamee, meu amigo, foi pego pelas forças do mal T.T_

**Pein: **_Kisame terá consequencias! Quem autorizou ele a comer meus chocolates antes de mim **-faz cara de mal-**_

**Tobi: **_1 2 chocolate com arroz, 3 4 chocolate no prato, 5 6 chocolate inglês, 7 8 chocolate com biscoito, 9 10 chocolate com pasteis \Õ/_

**Pein: **Bom, vamos logo entrar nessa budega para eu comer meus chocola... digo, para nós conhecermos meus chocolat... aahhh vamos entrar logo pra fazer qualquer coisa ai dentro e pronto ¬¬

**Deidara e Tobi: **CHOCOLATE!! ºoº

**-Na frente de um portão grandão de uma fabrica/castelo enorme com um monte de chaminés-**

**Konan: **O que a gente faz agora? o.o **-olhando pro portão-**

**Sasori: **Esperamos ele abrir? o.oº

**Tobi: **Já seei! Nós temos que cantar para o portão abrir! O/

**Deidara: **É!! O que nós vamos cantar?!

**Tobi: **Assim ó,** -começa a cantar- **"Abre a porrrta mariquinha!" **-leva porrada-**

**Deidara: **"Eu não abro nãão" **-leva porrada-** T.T

**Hidan: **Bando de burro ¬¬ não é assim que o portão vai abrir!

**Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori: **u.ú

**Hidan: **É assim ó, **-levanta os braços- **OOHH JASHIN-SAMA! ABRA ESSE PORTÃO!! U.U

**Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori: -capotam-**

**Zetsu: -levanta os braços do lado do Hidan- **Vamos Jashin-sama! Nos salve mais uma veez u.u

**Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori: -capotam²-**

**Konan: **Idiotas ¬¬º

**Kakuzu: **Vocês tão fazendo tudo errado! É assim ó: Ei portão quer quanto pra abrir?

**-silêncio-**

**Kakuzu: **É mano, tá dificil, teu preço é muito alto!

**Todos: -capotam-**

**Pein: -grita- **Abritisésamo!

**Grilos: **cri cri

**Konan: **O.Oºº

**Pein: **Que é? Podia funcionar x.xº

**Um certo Alguém: **Quem ousa gritar a palavra mágica?! o.o

**Todos: **O.O

**Deidara: **To com medo x/x **-agarra a perna do Sasori-**

**Pein: **Fui eu u.u **-pose de gostoso-**

**Um certo Alguém: -aparece das sombras-**

**Tobi: **ºOº Um cachorrão!!

**Deidara: **Xiu Tobi! Ele pode correr atrás da gente!

**Tobi: **Deixa que eu falo com ele! 8D **-vai pra frente do certo Alguém-**

**Certo Alguem: **o.oº?

**Tobi: **Auu au au auuu aaauu O/

**Certo Alguem: **ºº Você tambéém?!

**Tobi: **aauuu, au au au aau

**Certo Alguem: **OH também sou fã do Lupin! Ele tem um uivo e tanto **-babando-**

**Resto: **-.-ºº

**Pein: **TOBI! Dá pra agilizar as coisas ai? ¬¬

**Tobi: **AH! Tá ok chefinho ;D** -se vira para o certo alguem de novo- **aau, auu?

**Certo Alguem: **Meu nome é Sesshoumaru o/

**Tobi: **ops, au errado, perê dexa eu lebrar...

**Pein: **¬¬

**Tobi: **au au au aauu aauu??

**Sesshoumaru: **Cadê as entradas?

**Pein:** -**entrega as entradas-**

**Sesshoumaru: **Okay, podem entrar (Y)

**Tobi: **AAAUUUÚ \õ/

**Sesshoumaru: **ah, só mais uma coisinha, eu entendo vocês XD

**Todos: **¬¬º **-montinho no Sesshoumaru-**

**Sesshoumaru: **caiin caaiin x.x

**Portão: -se abre-**

**Akatsuki: -entra-**

**-Dentro da fabrica/castelo enorme com um monte de chaminés-**

**-musiquinha gay começa a tocar-**

**Bonecos:** -**cantando-** Willy wonka! Willy Wonka! É um cara bem legal...!

**Alguem:** **-aparece de nada- **BEM VINDOS A MINHA FABRICA! \°O°/ -**desliga bonecos**-

**Akatsuki: **o.o°

**Alguem: **Deixem eu me apresentar, eu me chamo Willy Fredney Castro De La Torre Woodson Breno Fitz Carmalho Wonka! \Õ/

**Deidara: **Que nome biito!

**Tobi: **Muitchuu!

**Willy Fredney Castro De La Torre Woodson Breno Fitz Carmalho Wonka: **Mas podem me chamar de: Willy Wonka! 8D

**Deidara e Tobi: **Viva o Willy Wonka! 8D

**Willy Wonka: -liga os bonequinhos de novo-**

**Bonecos: **-**cantando-** Willy wonka! Willy Wonka! É um cara bem legal...!

**Deidara e Tobi: -dançando e cantando junto com os bonecos- **Willy wonka! Willy Wonka! É um cara bem legal...!

**Willy Wonka: **Vamos entrando! Vou mostrar a minha fábrica para vocês O/

**Akatsukis e Willy Wonka: -entram na fabrica/castelo enorme com um monte de chaminés-**

Fim! Por inquanto O/

**Próximo cap: os Akatsukis entram na fábrica, e agora?! :O Só o Willy Wonka dirá u.ú**

**Bonecos: **-**cantando-** Willy wonka! Willy Wonka! É um cara bem legal...!

**\Õ/**

**Agradecimentos: Tsunay Nami**(que bom que você gostou! \O) **DEISE HUNTER**(eu não tinha assistido não XP) **Haru no hana**(\Õ/)**; Ana Haku-chan**(eu não esqueci não Ana! é que ele só vai aparecer depois mesmo ) **Nylleve**(desculpa a demora x.x Konan rula O/)**; Rah-sensei**('Akatsuki: S2 Chocolate: S2 Willy 'Johny' Wonka: S2' 3! 8D)**; Aline Agatha**(\Õ/) **Amanda Tenten Hyuuga**(brigadaa °O°) **Yuki Blackwell**(que boom que você amoou! °°)


End file.
